


Fare Maidens

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Secret Crush, Taxis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Ahsoka's running late when a hovertaxi shows up just in time. Sharing a backseat with her crush wouldn't be so bad, would it?Pairing: Barriss Offee/Ahsoka TanoPrompt: Hail
Relationships: Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141604
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Fare Maidens

“Taxi! Taxi!” Force, Anakin was going to have her padawan braid for a bootlace if she missed another meeting. This month. She stretched out with the Force, hoping to influence one of the many automated hovercabs that whizzed between the duracrete spires of Coruscant. 

“Wow,” Ahsoka blinked as one car banked down to her platform. “I didn’t think that would work.” She sprinted over as the door popped open. “Uh, hi, Barriss.” She pulled up short as she realized that her ride was already occupied by her off-puttingly attractive fellow padawan.

“Hello, Ahsoka.” Barriss smiled sweetly at her. “I hope you don’t mind - I could sense your desire through the Force -” Ahsoka’s blood briefly ran cold. “- and thought we could share a ride to the Jedi Temple.”

“That’d-be-great,” Ahsoka’s words slid together faster than she slid into the backseat. “So, uh, where, are you off to? Obviously the temple, but where specifically?”

“About to start some advanced training with the healers.” She favored Ahsoka with another secretive smile. “And you?”

“Oh, uh.” Her hand slipped to the back of her neck: was the hovercab’s cooling system working properly? “Probably running late for a meeting with Sk- Master Anakin.”

Barriss looked...disappointed? “You should have said something sooner! RN-0, step on it!” The droid pilot beeped an affirmative and the cab’s motor revved up.

“I, uh, wouldn’t have guessed you’d get on so well with droids.”

“Droids...can be easier, sometimes.” 

Before either of them could comment further, the cab accelerated into a hard turn, causing Ahsoka to slide across the bench seat and fully into Barriss. Her arm, still awkwardly scratching the back of her head, fell around Barriss’s shoulders, holding both of them steady.

RN-0 trilled something, and Barriss laughed, which Ahsoka decided was probably a good thing. “He thinks we make a cute couple,” she whispered in Ahsoka’s ear, and suddenly the Togruta could feel every wisp of breath on her neck, every beat of both of their hearts.

“Does he?” Ahsoka offered inanely, entirely forgetting to let go of her stupidly cute and talented friend. 

“Mm. Well, to be fair, I think so too,” Barriss murmured, pressing a dry, chaste kiss to the side of Ahsoka’s neck, causing an event of localized spontaneous combustion.

“You, uh.” Ahsoka took a deep breath and recentered herself - fittingly, since the Jedi Temple was looming large before them. “I really need to run, but, uh? I know a really great place for noodles if you want to get dinner? Together?”

Barriss smiled yet again, broader this time. “Yes, I think I’d like that. But you should probably hurry,” she concluded, as Ahsoka’s eyes widened and she sprinted off into the Temple. 


End file.
